Dilemme
by Booksy
Summary: Bella reveiens après un séjour de deux ans à l'étranger. Elle retrouve Jacob et Edward, ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils reforment leur trio de choc mais est-ce que tout est vraiment comme avant? All Human/Lemon
1. Enfin rentrée

**Bon voilà ma dernière FF. Je reste sur le All Human et sur le lemon bien sûr ! Par contre ce coup-ci je fais un triangle Jake/Bella/Eddie. J'espère que ce premier chapitre éveillera votre intêret et que vous ne serrez pas déçu. **

**A oui, tous les perso sont à Stéphanie car c'est la Meyer ! (Blague pourrie ok je sors)**

Deux ans. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle les avait quitté. Elle avait adoré son séjour en France mais sa famille et ses amis lui avait terriblement manqué. Heureusement que son frère lui avait rendu visite une fois sinon, elle savait qu'elle n'aurai pas pu tenir. Il y avait bien les lettres, le Téléphone et Internet, mais ils ne pouvaient pas transmettre la chaleur et la présence des corps. Elle était quelqu'un de très tactile, cela l'avait beaucoup affectée. Elle s'était fait des amis là-bas pourtant, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, ils ne la connaissaient pas comme eux la connaissaient. Elle était impatiente de les retrouver, de pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras.

Elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur son siège. Mais quand, ce foutu avion allait-il enfin s'arrêter ? Emmett devait l'attendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait manqué. Tout lui avait manqué. Les gens, la ville, l'atmosphère du campus, même ses profs. L'avion fini par stopper et les hôtesses ouvrirent les portes. Elle se leva et récupéra ses affaires dans le coffre. En entrant dans la douane, elle vit une énorme fille d'attente. Avec toutes ses nouvelles mesures de précautions, elle allait devoir attendre un bon moment. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, elle sortit enfin. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle sentit deux énormes bras l'attraper et la serrer. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette étreinte parmi des milliers. Elle le serra également. Que c'était bon de se sentir chez soit. De tenir enfin dans ses bras les êtres qui lui avaient manqué. Une larme coula le long de sa joue devant l'émotion qui la submergeait.

« Hey, ben alors petite sœur ? Je te fais autant d'effet ? »

« Je suis si contente de te revoir Emy. »

« Crevette, toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Allez viens, on va récupérer tes bagages. »

Il la relâcha et essuya la larme qui avait coulé. En avançant, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient provoqué un bouchon à la sortie. Il est vrai qu'Emmett avait plus l'allure d'un catcheur que d'une ballerine. Il récupéra ses valises et l'avisa que le reste de ses affaires était déjà arrivé. Il l'emmena manger dans un resto mexicain avant de la conduire chez lui.

« Alors, raconte une peu ton séjour chez les fromages-qui-puent. »

« Emy ! Ils sont très réputés pour ça. C'est vrai que certain ont une odeur disons, prenoncés mais ils ne puent pas. » Elle lui sourit. « Je suis très contente d'être partie là-bas. Paris est une ville merveilleuse. Il y a tellement de choses à voir, à faire. Les Français sont arrogants et raleurs mais une fois qu'on les connaît, ils sont très gentils. »

« Merci, je m'en souviens encore de ce satané taxi ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu as réussi à les supporter deux ans. »

« Je te rappel que j'étais dans une résidence international, ils n'y avait pas que des français, mais également des espagnols, des italiens, des allemands, des anglais… »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas me faire la liste de toutes les nationalités. Et pour tes études, tu en es où ? »

« Je doit passer un examen dans… » Elle tira un papier de son sac à main. « …une semaine, pour valider mes deux ans là-bas. Puis je continuerai mon cursus ici. Le campus m'a manqué, tu le crois ça ?! »

« Ben moi, c'est ma petite sœur qui m'a manqué. Je n'avais plus de tête de turc à disposition. »

« Ah, bah merci, ça fais plaisir. Et les autres, ils n'ont pas su prendre ma place ? »

« Personne ne peut prendre ta place ! » Il lui sourit et se redressa sur son siège. « Bon, parlons de choses plus pratique, Je dors chez toi se soir non ? »

« Ouais, tu pourras rejoindre les autres demain. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Tu sais à quel point ils sont impatients de te voir mais ils avaient prévu ça depuis un bon moment déjà et puis quant ils ont su que tu revenais aujourd'hui sur le moment, ils ont voulu annuler… »

« Je sais, j'ai eu Alice au téléphone, c'est moi qui leur ai dit qu'ils devaient y aller. Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient faire ça, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Alice soit partie avec eux, Elle qui a si peur du vide. »

« Jazz l'a convaincu en lui disant qu'il ferait la fashion week avec elle cette année. Elle n'a pas pu refuser, tu la connais. » « Oui, c'est moi qui me la coltinais d'habitude ! » Ils rirent à ce souvenir.

« Et Rosalie ? Je pensais qu'elle allait venir avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Elle ne voulait pas déranger nos retrouvailles et puis elle doit être en train de te préparer la chambre d'ami, d'ailleurs à ce propos, on ferait bien d'y aller sinon c'est moi qui vais dormir dedans se soir. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'accaparer toute la journée. »

Après avoir payé l'addition, il l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. La voiture ressemblait à Emmett, elle était énorme. Il avait ce 4×4 noir depuis qu'il travaillait et en était très fier. C'était la première chose qu'il s'était acheté dès qu'il avait perçu son chèque. Il travaillait dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants et adorait son boulot. Avec sa stature et sa gentillesse, il avait rapidement gagné leur respect, chose importante dans son travail.

Durant tout le trajet, Emmett continua de raconter tout ce Bella avait manqué, et de son côté, celle-ci fît de même. Durant toute leur discution, elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. Il était sa seule famille. Un stupide accident de voiture les avait privé de leurs parents depuis cinq ans. Ils étaient partis en week-end, comme souvent, et un chauffard les avait percuté sur le retour. Avant qu'ils ne partent, ils avaient pu assister à la remise de diplôme d'Emmett. Cela l'avait donc plongé immédiatement dans le monde réel. Il avait du chercher un emploi et s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Il s'était battu pour devenir son tuteur et avait réussi. Jamais, il n'aurait laissé Bella. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Et elle le savait.

*******************************************

« Elle doit être arrivée là. Quelle heure est-il ? »Dit Alice.

« Cinq minutes de plus depuis la dernière fois Alice ! » Rétorqua Jacob.

Jacob ne la supportait plus. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle n'arrêtait pas de les tanner avec l'heure, de savoir si Bella allait apprécier leur retour prématuré etc, etc… Lui aussi était impatient de la voir. Elle lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il pensait. Ils allaient reformer enfin leur trio. Non pas que son amitié avec Edward lui pesait, bien au contraire puisqu'il avait toujours été son meilleur ami mais Bella c'était l'équilibre entre les deux. Jacob était quelqu'un d'extravertie, d'expansif et de blagueur, tandis qu'Edward était réservé, réfléchi et posé. Bella était à moitié l'un et à moitié l'autre. Elle arriver à calmer Jacob et à faire qu'Edward soit plus se connaissaient depuis toujours et n'avaient jamais été séparé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, tous cela revenait avec elle.

Edward regardait Jacob. Il savait à quoi il pensait mais il était étonné de le voir si calme. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour revenir plus tôt. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Est-ce qu'il angoissait de la revoir ? Sûrement puisque lui-même sentait une boule dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait du changer depuis tout ce temps et il avait peur que leur relation change également. Elle avait toujours été sa confidente. C'est grâce à elle si il avait pu sortir avec Betty, Jenny, Juliette, Sandy, Elodie… Non pas qu'il soit incapable de trouver une fille tout seul mais elle avait toujours eu un meilleur jugement que lui quant à ses conquêtes et il se fier plus à elle qu'à Jacob. Jacob était un coureur de jupon et se fichait pas mal de la durer de la relation. La seule fois où ça avait un peu duré, il avait fallu qu'elle déménage. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance de ce côté-là mais il avait Bella. Elle était la seule à avoir vu sa vraie nature derrière cette façade de play-boy et cela lui suffisait.

« Tu crois qu'elle va nous reconnaître ? »

« Jake, elle n'est partie que deux ans, on a pas changé à ce point là ! »

« Je ne parle pas physiquement, Edward, je suis pas débile ! Non, je parle de nous, de nos caractères, enfin tu comprends… »

« Il est clair que si tu continues comme ça, elle ne va pas te reconnaître ! Où est passé le Jake complètement déluré et insouciant ? Ma bonne influence aurait-elle fini par t'atteindre ? »

Jacob le regarda avec un air sérieux. « Peut-être, je sais pas. Mais j'appréhende. C'est long deux ans. »

« A moi aussi, elle a manqué Jake. Et puis je suis sûr que dès qu'on la verra tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Mouais, encore faudrait-il que Jazz pense à enclencher la deuxième ! » Et sur ceux, il lui donna une tape derrière la tête. « Si tu veux je peux conduire Jasper, même ma grand-mère conduit plus rapidement que toi. »

« Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un gros cul devant moi ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir. »

« Double putain ! »

« C'est vrai ça mon chéri, d'habitude tu es plus réactif que ça. » Alice mit sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

« Je suis crevé moi ! Je vous rappel que je n'ai pas pu faire de sieste alors fermer la ! »

« Si tu veux je peux prendre le relais… »

« Hors de question Jake ! J'ai vu l'état de ta voiture, non merci ! »

Jacob lui lança un regard indigné à travers le rétroviseur. « J'y peux rien si je ne résiste pas à faire une course et puis elle est pas si amochée que ça, avec ta sœur on l'a bien retapée. »

« C'est vrai Jacob, Jasper a raison même moi je ne te prêterai pas ma voiture. »

Jacob se retourna vers son ami. « Et bien merci du soutien ! Heureusement que Bella est revenue, avec elle au moins je sais qu'elle me défendrait. » Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon on arrive quand ? »

« Alice ! » Disent-ils à l'unisson.

******************************************

Bella sentait l'eau chaude ruisseler le long de son corps. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez son frère. Ses retrouvailles avec Rosalie furent chaleureuses et après avoir discuté quelques instants avec elle, elle avait demandé à prendre une douche car le voyage avait été long et la journée remplie d'émotions.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes maintenant qu'elle laissait la chaleur de l'eau détendre tous ses muscles. Elle sentait la tension s'évacuer et la fatigue arriver. Elle souhaitait passer une soirée tranquille avec son frère et sa belle-sœur et se coucher tôt. Bella fini par sortir de la douche et commença à se sécher. Rosalie lui avait préparer des affaires de rechange afin qu'elle soit plus à son aise.

Bella aimait beaucoup Rosalie et elle était heureuse que son frère ait pu trouver une personne aussi bien qu'elle. Ils s'étaient mariés juste avant qu'elle s'en aille, ce qui l'avait réconforté car elle avait eu des scrupules à le quitter. Elle savait que Rosalie s'occuperait bien de lui et il en avait besoin. Elle enfila un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle perçu des voix dans le salon. Elles étaient bien trop nombreuses pour que ce soit uniquement Emmett et Rosalie. En avançant, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous là. Elle les regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. En fait c'était bien la première fois qu'elle les voyait depuis son retour. Alice poussa un cri strident et se jeta sur elle. Elles sautillèrent comme des collégiennes. Jasper l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit qu'il était content de la revoir.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était de les voir eux. De les sentir. De les serrer contre elle. C'est elle qui se jeta alors dans leurs bras. Elle enserra leurs cous dans chacun de ses bras et ils refermèrent les leurs sur elle. Elle avait attendu ça depuis le début. C'était les premières personnes à qui elle avait pensé en sortant de l'avion et les dernières à la retrouver. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se séparer. Elle les embrassa chacun à leur tour et ne pu résister à les serrer encore individuellement.

**Aller pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Déménagement

**Chapitre deux…**__**me voilà !!!!**

**Merci à vous tous qui m'avait laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre, ça motive, ça motive !! Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà, le lemon c'est pas pour tous de suite…il faut bien laisser l'histoire et le caractère des perso s'installer quand même (lol).**

**Ah, oui, je fais un gros poutou à Juliette qui a relu et approuvé ce chapitre.**

**Et bien sûrn n'oublions pas Stephanie qui est bien meyer que nous et, dont sans elle, on n'écrirait pas toutes ces fics.**

Emmett racla sa gorge afin de mettre un terme à ces retrouvailles qui n'en finissaient plus. Bella s'essuya les joues pour enlever les larmes de joies qui avaient coulé. Elle regarda Jacob, puis Edward et éclata de rire. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Rosalie proposa alors de commander des pizzas pour le dîner. Tous acceptèrent. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Bella s'assit dans le canapé en repliant ses jambes sous elle. Edward s'installa à côté d'elle tandis que Jacob se mit en face d'elle assis sur un coussin. Alice prit la dernière place de libre sur le fauteuil et Jasper s'installa sur le bras de celui-ci.

Rosalie apporta des rafraîchissements à tous. Bella fut assailli de questions par Alice ne laissant pas la possibilité aux autres de lui parler.

« Alice, Alice, calme toi. On a le temps de discuter maintenant. Je suis rentrée pour de bon tu sais. » Lui dit Bella pour la calmer.

« Je sais mais il y a tellement de choses que je dois te dire que je ne sais plus par quoi commencé. » Alice la regarda avec un air espiègle et un large sourire. Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

« Hey, comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà là ? Vous ne deviez pas rentrer demain ? » Bella les regarda un à un.

« J'ai réussi à les convaincre de rentrer plus tôt » Alice la regarda avec une certaine fierté.

« Et comment ? » Bella souriait.

« Elle a promit à Jacob et à moi de ne plus intervenir dans nos relations amoureuses, quant à Jasper, ça c'est confidentiel » Edward lui fit un clin d'œil et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Bella éclata de rire de nouveau et se retourna vers Alice.

« Hey, c'est mon boulot de m'immiscer dans leurs vies sentimentales ! »

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau durant ton absence. Et puis je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée… » Dit-elle innocemment.

« Merci des conseils » Dit Jacob. « Tu m'as planté au moins une bonnes dizaines de rencards ! Et je ne parle même pas de ce pauvre Edward. Tu te souviens de…comment elle s'appelait déjà…Rixie…Pixie…Lixie… »

« Dixie. » Lui répondit Edward.

« Ouais c'est ça Dixie ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Bella.

« Elle était très gentille ! » Se renfrogna Alice.

« Pour sûr ! Elle était complètement cinglée ! » Souligna Jacob. Edward regarda Bella.

« Avec un prénom pareil j'aurai dû me méfier mais d'après Alice c'était quelqu'un de très bien… »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle avait des problèmes ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Des problèmes ? » Demanda Bella.

« Elle était Schizo mais sérieusement elle a essayait de me planter avec un pic à cheveux, elle a du se faire interner. »

« C'est pas vrai ? » Bella les regarda. Alice baissa les yeux, Jacob souriait et Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Oui, je crois qu'il était temps que je rentre et que je reprenne les choses en mains. » Dit-elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa toujours dans la même bonne humeur. Ils se racontèrent leurs différentes anecdotes, Bella leur narra son séjour à Paris. Jasper piqua du nez vers minuit et Alice donna le signal pour lever le camp. Jacob serra Bella dans ses bras et Edward lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Alice lui rappela qu'elle viendrait la chercher le lendemain pour qu'elle puisse s'installer dans son nouveau chez elle.

******************************************

Il était près de trois heures du matin et Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais le sommeil la fuyait. Après s'être retourner une bonne dizaine de fois dans ses couvertures, elle décida de se lever et d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Foutu décalage horaire pensa-t-elle. En sortant de sa chambre, elle vit de la lumière dans la cuisine. Ainsi, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pouvoir dormir. Elle retrouva son frère, assit à la table, un thé posé devant lui.

« Tu bois du thé toi maintenant ? » Lui dit Bella. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Rose dit que c'est meilleur que le café au milieu de la nuit. Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Décalage horaire. » Répondit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'installe devant son frère. « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas toi ? »

« Pas fatigué. Tu risques de l'être demain par contre. En plus avec tout ce qui t'attends, tu n'auras pas le temps de te reposer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne dormir que six heures par nuit. Je te rappel que j'ai travaillé dans un resto en plus de mes études alors je connais les horaires variables. »

« Tu vas chercher du boulot non ? »

« Oui, je suis bien obligée mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je suis sûre que je trouverai vite quelque chose. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt de vivre avec Jake et Eddie… »

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu allais chez Alice ? » Il la regarda avec un air interloqué. Il sentait que ce qu'elle allait lui dire, n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Je vois qu'ils ne t'ont pas prévenu… » Elle soupira et n'osa pas le regarder. « Jasper s'est installé chez elle alors du coup ça devient compliqué pour que j'aille vivre avec elle. Et comme il restait encore une chambre de libre chez Jake et Eddie, ben…ils me l'ont proposé. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles vivre avec eux ! Tu n'as qu'à rester ici. » Dit-il avec autorité.

« Emy, Il s'agit de Jake et Eddie ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Je serai encore mieux gardée que les joyaux de la Couronne ! » Elle le défia du regard. Il avait toujours été très protecteur avec elle et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Je sais ça ! Ce qui m'embête c'est le défilé incessant des filles qu'ils ramènent. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans une garçonnière. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Je leur ai déjà dicté des règles de savoir-vivre. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne me laisserai pas faire… » Elle lui fit un sourire pour le convaincre.

« Mouais…mais ça ne me plait pas… »

« Ecoute, de toute façon j'ai déjà prit mes dispositions…et si vraiment ça se passe mal je te promet que je viendrai t'embêter. Ca te va ? » Il la regarda un instant. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et soupira. Il savait qu'elle était encore plus buter que lui et qu'il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant sa décision.

« Okay, okay…mais fait attention quand même. »

« Oui, Emy ! »

« Oh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus cinq ans et ça fait fillette. »

« Je t'ai toujours appelé Emy et je continuerai même quand tu auras soixante-dix ans. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ria devant son air renfrogné.

« Alors évite quand il y a du monde, tu peux faire ça ? » Il avait prit un ton de supplique.

« Oui, je peux faire ça…Emy. »

*****************************************************

Edward buvait son café quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Jacob apparut débraillé, les yeux fatigués et sentant un mélange de tabac et d'alcool. Sans un mot, il se servit une tasse de café et s'assit en face d'Edward. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air amusé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit et apparemment, il avait passé une bonne soirée. Ils avaient voulu boire un dernier verre en sortant de chez Emmett et à peine rentré dans le café, Jacob avait déjà repéré une jeune femme accoudée au bar. Il avait alors enclenché son sourire ravageur et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il flirtait déjà avec. Edward s'était alors éclipsé et était rentré, le laissant avec sa nouvelle amie.

« Alors, bonne soirée ? » Jake leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Mouais. C'était sympa. » Il bu un peu de son breuvage matinal.

« C'est tout ? » Edward était étonné. D'habitude Jacob était plus loquasse que ça, surtout après ce genre de soirée.

« Pas grand-chose à dire…gentille fille, plutôt sympa, un peu blonde…jolie brin de voix… » Il lui fit un sourire espiègle. Edward ria devant l'attitude de son ami.

« Jake, t'es vraiment pas possible. Rien ne t'arrête. »

« Hey ! » fit-il semblant d'être outré. « J'y peux rien moi si je suis irrésistible. Et puis tu peux parler. C'est pas toi qui est rentré avant-hier à cinq heures du mat' ? Ne me dit pas que c'était pour étudier… »

« Et bien si mon chère ! Je te rappelle que je suis en médecine et j'avais besoin d'un sujet…vivant »

« Et tu étudiais quoi, sans indiscrétion ? »

« Le corps humain. Il faut toujours revoir les bases. C'est important. » Ils éclatèrent de rire. « Aller, plus sérieusement, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Bella arrive dans moins d'une heure. Tu ne voudrais pas déjà la faire fuir, parce que rien qu'avec l'odeur tu pourrais. »

« Je t'en pris, n'exagère pas. » Jacob renifla sa chemise. « Bon, t'as peut-être raison. Je vais aller me changer. »

Sur ce, il se leva, et alla dans sa chambre. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude réveiller ses muscles et son esprit. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Bella avait changé. Oh, c'était toujours la même dans le caractère et l'esprit mais elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme et non plus le garçon manqué qu'il avait toujours connu. Oui, elle avait bien changé et cela ne lui déplaisait pas au contraire. Et apparemment, Edward l'avait remarqué également.

Est-ce que cela allait modifier leurs relations ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils avaient toujours été amis depuis leur enfance et même quant ils ont commencé à sortir, rien n'avait changé. Bien au contraire, leurs aventures respectives les avaient rapprochés encore plus. Jake secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla.

En allant rejoindre Edward dans le salon, il passa devant la future chambre de Bella. Elle n'attendait plus qu'elle. Jasper avait déménagé une semaine plus tôt et Alice avait déjà commencé à arranger celle-ci pour sa future locataire. Il fallait dire que les affaires de Bella étaient arrivées depuis trois jours et à part celle-ci et ses vêtements, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était déjà installée.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé en attendant. Il zappait pendant quelques minutes ne trouvant rien d'intéressant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui était devant son ordinateur portable en train de travailler. La sonnette retentit et il se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir. Bella lui fit un large sourire et entra, suivit d'Emmett. Elle s'avança et embrassa Edward sur la joue.

« Alors, où je m'installe ? » Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

« Viens, je vais te montrer. » Edward lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Jacob et Emmett les suivirent. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses affaires étaient déjà déballés et rangés. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur parme et au milieu de la pièce trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin. Elle disposait également d'une coiffeuse avec tout l'attirail qui allait avec.

« Qui… » Commença-t-elle.

« Alice » La coupèrent Jacob et Edward.

« Question bête » Dit-elle. « Dites, ça fait pas un peu trop fifille ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais… »

« Non, c'est bien comme ça. Ca nous change des soldats de plombs et des posters de Rambo de Jasper. » Lui répondit Jacob.

« Et puis au moins, on ne risque pas de se tromper de chambre… » A peine Edward eu fini de parler qu'Emmett lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Vous avez penser à mettre un verrou au moins ? » Demanda Emmett. Bella se retourna vers lui.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Je ne voudrai pas que l'un des deux gugus te saute dessus durant la nuit pensant retrouver leur copine. »

« Emmett ! » Bella rougit devant l'audace de son frère.

« Hey ! On est pas des obsédés ! On lui fera jamais un truc pareil. Tu nous prends pour qui Emy ? » Jacob le regarda offensé. Emmett lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

« Ne m'appel pas Emy ! » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents. « Et je vous connais. Je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur vive dans une garçonnière ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Aucune fille ne viendra ici…enfin, ne dormira ici. A part Bella bien sûr. » Le rassura Edward.

« Mouais » Dit Emmett en regardant les garçons qui affichaient leurs visages d'ange. « T'es sûre que tu veux pas venir à la maison, Crevette ? Ca ne prendrait pas longtemps pour faire le transfère… »

« Emy, s'il te plaît, on en a déjà parler. » Elle s'approcha de son frère et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je t'assure que ça va aller. N'est-ce pas ? » Elle jeta un regard à Edward et Jacob qui acquiescèrent en même temps de la tête. Emmett regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et se laissa convaincre.

Bella suggéra alors qu'il était temps d'amener le reste de ses affaires. Les garçons allèrent donc les lui chercher. Elle commença donc à ranger ses vêtements et s'aperçu qu'Alice lui avait laisser une note dans son placard lui indiquant qu'elle passerait faire un tour d'inspection en vue d'une sortie shopping. Un fois que cela fût fait, Bella rejoigna les garçons dans le salon. Ceux-ci étaient entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo quand le téléphone d'Emmett vibra. Il lut vite fait le message et leur annonça qu'il devait partir 'ordre de Rosalie'. Dès qu'il fut parti, Bella s'installa entre ses deux amis. Ca allait être une année très intéressante se dit-elle.

**Alors, vous les trouvez co****mment ? Bon Jake est tjrs Jake mais Eddie ? Aller review pour vos impressions…**


	3. Entretients

**Bon, alors je sais que j'ai été longue pour celui là, que je vous avez dit que je posterai toutes les semaines mais je suis tombée malade et j'ai morflé sérieux. Alors forcément j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire d'autant plus qu'après il a fallu que je fasse ce que je n'ai pu faire durant mon stand-by involontaire.**

**Sinon, si ce genre de relation vous branche comme histoire sachez qu'il y a une excellente fic qui s'appelle The Arrangement écrite pas manyafandom (c'est en anglais je précise) que c'est très, très lemon et que ce coup-ci c'est un Jazz/Bee/Eddie. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris si le cœur vous en dit !!!**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ah, oui, je vais prendre mon temps avec nos petits amis histoire de faire durer le plaisir…de vous torturer (Mouhaha).**

Le temps était agréable pour la saison et Bella laissait les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle s'était assise contre un arbre, au milieu du campus, et elle regardait les autres étudiants. Certains faisaient une partie de football, d'autres étudiaient, ou discutaient de sujets variés. Elle adorait cette sensation d'excitement de début d'année lorsque tout est encore possible. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et soupira. Elle avait réussi à avoir les cours qu'elle souhaitait mais elle savait que cella ne durerait pas forcément. Elle devait encore valider son cursus à l'étranger et elle avait été étonnée de découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée en début de semaine dernière, on lui avait affirmé que ce serait rapide et tout juste une simple formalité au vu de son dossier. Mais un 'incident' informatique avait effacé ses données et elle devait attendre que son ancienne université, c'est-à-dire la Sorbonne, renvoie l'intégralité de ses notes. Elle était donc coincée à attendre. Cependant, la secrétaire qui l'avait pris en pitié avait réussi à lui faire son planning malgré ce contre temps afin qu'elle ne soit pas lésée.

Bella aurai refuser ce traitement de faveur si Jake et Edward ne s'en étaient pas mêlés. Ils lui avaient affirmé que ce n'était que par son travail qu'elle avait mérité cette faveur et qu'elle serait une belle idiote si elle refusait. Après tout, elle avait trimé assez dure pour avoir cette bourse et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 11 heures. Jacob n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous au magasin où il travaillait. C'était un magasin de pièces détachées qui faisait également garage. Il avait réussi à lui décrocher un entretient avec son boss et même si elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à la mécanique, elle se disait que ce serait amusant de travailler avec Jake. Elle ne se faisait cependant guère d'illusions et avait prévu de passer au Peter's Diner après, histoire de voir s'il ne souhaitait pas une serveuse en plus.

Une légère brise effleura ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les bruits environnant l'envelopper qui vida son esprit de toutes ses pensées. A un moment, elle senti des doigts lui effleurer son visage. Elle ouvra les yeux et vit Jacob qui lui souriait.

C'était lui qui lui avait donné comme point de rendez-vous ce vieux chêne qui trônait au milieu du campus. Toute la matinée, il avait du courir entre ses différents cours pour avoir le programme de chacun et il était resté une heure entière à discuter avec son chef de projet. Quant il s'était rendu compte de l'heure, il s'était maudi d'avoir une si grande babèle. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eu la discussion facile et s'en félicitait surtout en ce qui concernait les filles. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à engager la conversation et son entrain naturel parvenait à mettre à l'aise la plus coincée des prudes. Néanmoins, là Bella devait l'attendre, et il savait qu'elle avait horreur d'être en retard. La ponctualité était son fort à elle, pas a lui et elle le lui disait assez souvent.

Il s'était donc dépêché et une fois arrivé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si à la bourre que ça. Il s'était approché doucement et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Sur le moment, il avait cru qu'elle s'était endormie et il n'avait pas osé la déranger. Elle ressemblait à un ange quant elle était comme ça. A son ange. Il aimait la voir si paisible, si sereine. Elle était si belle, si…désirable. Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand, avait-il ce genre de pensés envers elle ? Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait toujours connu et elle le connaissait parfois même mieux que lui-même.

La séparation due à son séjour à l'étranger n'avait pas modifié ça. C'est vrai cependant qu'elle avait changé, il s'en était rendu compte depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui et Edward. Elle était plus indépendante, plus confiante en elle-même et s'était enfin résolu à devenir plus féminine. Même Alice n'en revenait pas. Bon ce n'était pas encore une fashion-victim mais elle avait définitivement abandonné ses rangers, ses pantalons uniformes et ses T-shirts trois fois trop grands. Et ça, ça lui plaisait. La nouvelle Bella lui plaisait. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions et ne savait toujours pas comment lui manifester sa présence. Sa première idée avait été de le dire tout simplement puis il s'était ravisé sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui avait donc caressé la joue pour voir si elle dormait ou pas. Le contact de sa peau si douce sous ses doigts le réconfortait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Jake laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur sa joue et il remit une de ses mèches en place derrière son oreille. Bella porta alors sa main sur son poignet et le serra. Jake n'osa plus bouger de peur de brisait cet étrange lien. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants avant qu'un ballon de football ne vienne percuter la tête de Jacob.

Bella éclata de rire devant son air confus. Son rire détendit l'atmosphère. Elle-même avait senti cette tension soudaine. Elle ne voulait pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça. Elle se disait que c'était son imagination qui la travaillait puisqu'elle était à moitié assoupie quant elle avait senti son contact. Elle relâcha le poignet de Jacob et se releva. Jacob la regardait avec un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, rien. » Jake secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et s'empara du ballon. Il le lança avec une certaine dextérité dans l'estomac de l'étudiant qui le lui réclamait. Celui-ci étouffa un cri quant il le reçu. Jake souri avec satisfaction. Il regarda Bella qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Jake tu ne pouvais pas lui donner plus gentiment ? Tu as du lui faire mal. » Un ton de reproche était perceptible dans sa voix.

« Hey ! C'est moi qui me suis fait attaqué ! C'est pas agréable de recevoir un ballon en pleine tête. En plus il ne s'est même pas excusé. »

« Okay, c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais tu aurais pu y aller moins fort. Tu sais que ton lancer peut faire mal. Tient à ce sujet, tu reprends les entraînements quand ? » Jacob était le quater back de l'équipe de l'université.

« Je les reprends pas. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu adores jouer au football. » Il soupira.

« Oui, mais cette année j'aurai pas le temps. Entre mon boulot, mes cours, mon projet à finaliser et le reste, ça faisait trop de choses alors j'ai du faire des sacrifices. » Jacob rêvait de devenir ingénieur en mécanique et devait réaliser un projet de fin d'étude mais avec ses innombrables activités, il ne pouvait s'y consacrer entièrement et comme il ne voulait pas faire une croix sur ses sorties et sur ses conquêtes, il avait du renoncer au sport. Ce n'était guère un gros sacrifice pour lui pensa-t-il puisqu'il pouvait toujours faire une petite partie avec ses amis de temps en temps.

« Comment le coach a-t-il prit la nouvelle ? » Ils s'étaient mis en marche vers la voiture de Jacob.

« Comment veut-il qu'il le prenne ? Mal forcément. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas de guettait de cœur que j'ai du prendre une telle décision et que mon avenir professionnel est plus important pour moi que le sport. » Bella le regarda d'un air dubitatif. « Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

« Non, non. C'est juste que… » Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et le fixa du regard. « Edward sort de ce corps ! » Jacob éclata de rire. Bella libéra son visage et lui sourit. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et ils reprirent leur marche.

« J'ai changé Bella. Je me suis rendu compte que la fête et les filles n'étaient pas tout dans la vie. Bon une bonne partie quand même mais pas tout. »

« Et depuis quand es-tu devenu si…raisonnable ? »

« Depuis que tu es partie en fait. » Ils étaient arrivés à la voiture. Jacob déverrouilla les portes avec sa clé. Ils s'installèrent et Jake mit le contact.

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais rien remarqué pourtant. »

« Comment l'aurais-tu pu ? »

« A travers le courrier, le téléphone, les e-mails… je sais pas. J'aurai du le voir. »

« Et tu es déçue ? »

« De ton changement ? Non, bien sûr que non. Quelle idée ! » Ils se regardèrent et Jacob lui

tapota la cuisse.

« Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, les modifications sont minimes, tu t'en apercevras assez vite… »

« Je crains le pire… »

******************************

Une fois arriver devant le magasin, Jake et Bella continuaient de discuter. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jacob salua ses collègues et demanda à voir Max. On lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau. Il entraîna Bella à sa suite en lui tenant la main. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua une fois et sans attendre d'y être inviter il entra.

Bella remarqua que le bureau ressemblait plus à un cagibi. La pièce était petite et il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre. Le bureau prenait, rien qu'a lui, les deux tiers de la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs mais couverts de pubs pour des lubrifiants, des voitures, et autres pièces de mécaniques. Une étagère trop remplie se tenait sur le côté gauche. Max était assis derrière son bureau et il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque Jake et Bella entrèrent. Sans plus de cérémonie, Jacob s'installa dans un fauteuil placé devant le bureau de Max et fit signe à Bella de l'imiter.

N'ayant pas l'habitude nonchalante de Jacob, Bella ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Elle finit malgré tout par s'asseoir fatiguée des coups d'œil que Jacob lui lançait. Au bout d'un moment passé dans le silence, Max finit par lever les yeux vers eux. Il regarda Jacob vite fait et s'attarda plus longuement sur Bella. Elle avait cette impression désagréable qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Jake s'éclaircit la gorge afin que Max reporte son attention sur lui.

Celui-ci se replongea aussitôt dans ses papiers. Après une autre pause silencieuse il finit par parler.

« Alors, Melle Swan, il parait que vous chercher du travail ? » Bella sursauta au son de sa voix éraillée.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Jacob mais sachez que mon effectif est complet. J'en suis navré. Néanmoins, si notre chère Betty devait nous quitter je penserai à vous. Vous avez un joli minois et vous n'avez pas l'air d'une idiote. Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez quelque chose très vite. »

Bella n'en revenait pas. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler de cette manière. Jake l'avait averti du caractère 'spécial' de Max mais là c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle sentait que la moutarde lui montait au nez et qu'elle allait devoir remettre les choses en place. Cependant, elle devait penser également à Jacob. C'est donc avec un ton glacial qu'elle lui répondit.

« La politesse me dicte de vous remercier de m'avoir reçu mais je n'en ferai rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez accepté de me voir si vous saviez déjà que vous n'engageriez personne. De toute évidence, cella vous amuse beaucoup mais sachez que je déclinerai votre offre si Betty venait à partir. Je n'ai guère le temps de supporter un patron qui me reluquera toute la sainte journée. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Bella s'était levée durant son monologue et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Max éclata de rire, rejoint vite par ceux de Jacob. Bella les regarda incrédule.

« Jake tu ne m'avais pas menti ! Elle est très bien. » Max sourit à Bella. « Je suis désolé pour cella Bella, je peux vous appeler Bella n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous allez travailler dans un domaine typiquement masculin et vous risquez d'entendre ce genre de propos plus souvent que vous ne le croirez dons je me devais de savoir si vous aviez la réparti pour faire face. »

« Je croyais que votre effectif était complet ? » Bella ne comprenait plus rien.

« Il l'est mais Betty m'a demandé de passé son contrat en tiers temps donc je me retrouve sans personne à l'accueil pendant deux jours. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais si ça vous intéresse, le poste est à vous. »

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors tout ce cinéma c'était uniquement pour la tester. Elle se trouvait tout à coup ridicule mais heureuse d'avoir décrocher ces quelques heures de travail. Elle savait que cella ne lui suffirait pas mais c'était déjà et un début et puis elle serait de toute façon avec Jake alors peu lui importait de cumuler deux emplois. Après s'être mis d'accord sur les conditions de son poste, Jacob et Bella quittèrent Max. Elle ne commencerait que la semaine suivante ce qui lui convenait tout a fait.

De retour dans la voiture de Jacob, Bella reçu un message d'Edward lui demandant comment ça s'était passé. Elle lui renvoya de les retrouver chez Peter afin qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble et qu'elle lui expliquerai de vive voix. Durant tout le trajet, Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de chambrer Bella sur sa réaction face à Max. Elle le laissa faire puisqu'elle en riait elle-même.

***************************************

Edward était déjà installé quant ils arrivèrent. Bella s'installa à côté de lui tandis que Jacob s'assit en face d'eux. Edward embrassa Bella sur la joue et lui demanda comment était l'entretien. Ils lui racontèrent ce rendez-vous peu conventionnel et il partagea ainsi la joie de Bella.

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'ils déjeunèrent. Ils commandèrent un cheeseburger chacun avec des frites. Chacun raconta sa matinée et ses projets pour l'après-midi.

« Te voilà tranquille maintenant Bella. » Lui dit Edward.

« Tranquille ? De quoi ? » Répondit-elle étonnée.

« Ben au niveau boulot. Tu dois être soulagée d'avoir trouver quelque chose aussi vite et en plus tu seras avec Jake. »

« C'est vrai que je suis la cerise sur le gâteau. » Répondis Jacob.

« Oui et non. Il va falloir que je trouve un complément. Je ne vais pas gagner assez sinon. » Elle prit une gorgée de son milk-shake. « D'ailleurs, à ce propos… » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir où Peter était en train de nettoyer des verres.

« Que crois-tu qu'elle va faire ? » Demanda Jacob à Edward.

« Un numéro de charme à mon avis. » Ils la regardèrent alors qu'elle discutait avec Peter. Quelques instants après, elle revint un grand sourire au lèvres.

« Alors ? » Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« Je bosserai ici les week-ends et je ferai des extras le soir en semaine. » Dit-elle fièrement.

« Et ça ne va pas faire beaucoup ? » S'inquiéta Edward.

« Le truc c'est de savoir gérer, c'est tout et puis je l'ai déjà fait ce n'est pas comme si j'était une novice. »

« T'es la meilleure ! » Lui lança Jacob.

« Je sais » Dit-elle en souriant.


	4. Ethan

**Tada!!! Me revoilà avec un beau chapitre, bien long, pour compenser l'attente. **

**Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira et je confirme que les prochains seront aussi longs (c'est plus sympa et je me suis rendue compte que pour développé l'histoire c'était nécessaire.)**

**Alors ENJOY!!!**

Bella s'entait les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer la peau nue de son dos. C'était une sensation agréable et elle émit un petit soupire de satisfaction. Elle se sentait toute courbaturée de la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en y repensant.

La veille, elle avait travaillé chez Peter jusqu'à 1h du matin et durant tout son service un charmant jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Ils s'étaient fait des clins d'œil, des sourires et s'observaient plus ou moins discrètement.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal du tout. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais, de beaux yeux bleus, une mâchoire carré et une légère barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un air très sexy. Et un corps plutôt bien fait, d'après ce que Bella avait pu apercevoir.

Le problème c'est que juste au moment où ils avaient commencé à discuter et à flirter, le rush avait commencé et Bella avait dû le quitter à contre cœur. Cependant, elle eu la bonne idée de lui glisser une serviette en papier avec son numéro et avait griffonner à la va vite le fait qu'elle terminait à 1h.

Elle eu le plaisir de constater qu'il l'avait attendu une fois qu'elle eu terminée. Ils avaient pris un verre ( plusieurs même) et de fil en aiguille, s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser.

Cella faisait longtemps que Bella ne s'était pas sentie autant désirée et c'est une sensation qui lui avait manqué. Son emploi du temps surchargé ne lui laissait pas de temps pour ça et pourtant elle savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de décompresser.

Elle n'était une habituée des coups d'un soir, comme ses deux acolytes, mais un petit coup de temps en temps ne faisait de mal à personne, bien au contraire.

Ainsi ils étaient arrivés chez elle et avaient fini, bien évidement, dans son lit pour une nuit pleine d'exercices.

Il avait pris congé vers 6 heures et lui avait laissé son numéro afin qu'ils puissent se revoir. Bella l'avait trouvé absolument charmant et très gentil, sans compté qu'il savait y faire et elle avait bien l'intention de le revoir. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée avec lui et même plus et comptait bien remettre ça le plus vite possible.

Elle s'étira comme un chat afin de détendre ses muscles et se redressa pour voir son réveille. Il était 13 heures et elle reprenait son service dans deux heures. Elle se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers et soupira. Au moins, elle avait sa soirée de libre.

Elle se décida à se lever et après avoir passé vite fait un peignoir et pris ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir pendant que l'eau de la douche coulait. Elle avait vraiment la tête « d'après ». Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et elle avaient les joues rosies.

Elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau finir de la réveiller. Elle adorait cette sensation de plénitude. Elle était crevée mais heureuse. Sa vie ne pouvait pas allait mieux.

Elle vivaient avec ses deux meilleurs amis, poursuivait les études qu'elle souhaitait, travaillait dans deux supers endroits et en plus elle arrivait encore à s'amuser. Non, vraiment, sa vie lui plaisait. Bon, il est vrai que si un petit-ami potentiel faisait une apparition, elle n'allait pas cracher dessus. Mais en attendant, elle arrivait à trouver de charmants compagnons d'un soir qui ne demandaient pas mieux.

Ses pensées glissèrent de nouveau vers son compagnon de la veille. Ou plutôt de la matinée. Ethan. Et en plus de ça, même son prénom était sexy. Oh oui, lui, elle allait le rappelait.

Elle sortie de sa rêverie quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. N'entendant aucun autres mouvements, elle tira légèrement le rideau de douche pour passer la tête.

« Edward? Ca va? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

Edward la contempla du pas de la porte. Il ne pensait pas la trouver sous la douche à une heure aussi tardive. Il pouvait distinguer les courbes généreuses de son corps à travers le rideau et cette vision l'avait arrêté dans son mouvement.

Il avait déjà vue Bella en maillot de bain mais là, c'était…c'était…

Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine pensée lascive à son égard. Bella était sa meilleure amie, pas une potentielle… Une potentielle quoi? Il ne savait même plus.

Il secoua la tête et se rendit compte que Bella le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Apparemment, elle lui avait parlé mais il était tellement pris dans ses divagations qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

« Je te demandai si ça allait? »

« Oui, oui…Je…j'avais un truc à prendre mais…c'est pas grave…ça peut attendre. » Il était en train de refermer la porte quand Bella l'interpella.

« Attends! » Il rouvrit doucement la porte mais n'osa pas lever les yeux.

« Quoi? »

« Tu peux ma passer la serviette s'il te plaît? »

Edward la regarda furtivement et soupira.

« T'as besoin de moi pour ça? »

« Aller, soit sympa! Ca m'évitera de me geler. Et ferme la porte aussi dans la foulée. »

Edward hésita une seconde avant d'entrée dans la salle de bain et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il chercha la serviette en question des yeux et une fois qu'il l'eut trouver, il la passa à Bella sans toutefois lever les yeux vers elle.

Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Il avait l'esprit confus et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

« Edward, t'es sûr que ça va? T'es tout blanc. »

Il leva les yeux sur Bella qui se trouvait en face de lui, drapée dans sa serviette. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

« Oui, oui. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla un bon coup afin de reprendre contenance. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule et sourit rien qu'en y pensant.

En le voyant sourire, Bella se détendit. Elle avait perçu comme un malaise mais le sourire d'Edward la rassura . Elle se retourna et commença à se sécher les cheveux avec une autre serviette.

« Alors, comment c'est passé ta soirée d'hier? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Bien, bien. On est allé dans cette nouvelle boîte avec Jake, _le Purple_, c'était sympa. »

Bella regarda Edward à travers le miroir alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux.

« Et vous avez trouvé de nouvelles… amies? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Tu connais Jake? En dix minutes, il avait déjà trouvé sa compagne de la soirée. »

« Et toi? »

« Moi?… Moi quoi? » dit-il innocemment.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as fait chou blanc. Une personne aussi sexy que toi? » Elle appuya sa remarque par un balayage insistant de son corps.

« Et bien disons que.. »

« Oui? »

« Il m'en a fallu juste dix minutes de plus. Je suis un peu plus exigeant que Jake. » Il ria à ses propres paroles et Bella le rejoint dans son hilarité.

Bella secoua la tête. Décidément, ils étaient irrécupérables mais c'est comme ça qu'elle les aimait.

« Et toi? Ta soirée? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bella se retourna et s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo.

« Pendant que ces messieurs s'amusaient, moi je travaillais je te rappel! » Elle croisa ses bras contre elle et releva le menton.

« Et tu as fini à quelle heure, hein? Parce que quand je suis rentré vers 4 heures, c'est pas des bruits d'une étudiant travaillant sur ses cours que j'ai entendu à travers la porte de ta chambre! » Il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et la fixa du regard.

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Ben quoi? » fit-elle d'un air de défi. « Y'a pas de mal à se détendre après une journée de boulot. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et c'était qui cette fois? » Edward s'amusait de la voir dans l'embarra. Il savait qu'elle ne lui cacherait rien mais il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Comment ça _cette fois_? Comme si je ramenais une personne différente tous les soirs. » fit-elle mi-outré, mi-amusé.

« Rooo Bella…Tu m'as compris! Aller vas-y, dit moi qui s'était. »

Elle attendit un peu avant de lui dire « Juste un gars que j'ai rencontré au boulot… »

« Et… » Il lui fit signe de continuer avec la main.

« Et on a commencé à discuter, il a attendu que je termine et puis on est allé boire un verre et voilà. Rien de bien nouveau. »

« Et il s'appelle comment _ton gars_? »

« Parce que toi tu te souviens de ta copine d'hier peut-être? »

« Bien sur, elle s'appelait Mackensy si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Et Mackensy comment? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Ben, Mackensy… » Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon, c'est à toi que la question était posée! »

Bella éclata de rire. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait aucune idée er ça l'amusait beaucoup. Surtout quand lui ou Jake retombait sur une fille qu'ils avaient déjà _eu_ et ne s'en souvenaient même pas. Le plus souvent, ils arrivaient en s'en sortir avec un sourire charmeur mais il était déjà arrivé que quelques unes n'aient pas apprécié et qu'une bonne gifle avait alors était la réponse.

Bella regarda Edward qui lui ne riait pas.

« Okay! Pour ton information c'était Ethan Knight. Satisfait?

Edward se redressa.

« Attends, Ethan Knight de l'équipe de football? LE Ethan Knight ? »

Bella se retourna pour faire face au miroir. Elle prit son maquillage et commença par ses yeux.

« Oui, enfin je suppose. Pourquoi? Tu veux un rendez-vous? » Elle gloussa de sa propre blague.

« Attends Bella, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte. »

« Me rendre compte de quoi? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

« C'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné le championnat depuis trois ans. Sans parler du fait qu'avec Jake… »

Bella se retourna avec un seul œil maquillé.

« Quoi Jake? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Ben, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit les meilleurs amis du monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ethan est sympa mais…je sais pas, Jake m'a toujours dit de me méfier de lui. »

Bella le regarda un instant. Si Jake avait dit un truc comme ça c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quoi, ça elle ne le savait pas. Devait-elle en parler à Jake? Devait-elle revoir Ethan, comme elle l'avait souhaité? Est-ce que ce n'était pas seulement une compétition purement de macho?

« Ecoute Edward, de tout façon je sais même pas si je vais le revoir, alors commence pas à me mettre en garde. Je suis une grande fille! J'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième Emmett. »

Edward soupira et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« Je dis pas ça pour ça Bella, mais fait gaffe quand même. Si Jake m'a dit ça c'est sûrement pas pour rien. »

« Okay, je ferais attention si ça peut te rassurer. » Bella retourna à l'élaboration de son maquillage quand elle lui demanda « Et sinon, pour se soir, vous avez prévu quelque chose? »

« Tu ne travailles pas? »

« Si mais je fini à 20 heures, alors si vous avez prévu un truc ce serai bien sympa de me le dire, histoire que je vous retrouve plus tard. »

« Je sais pas encore. » Edward se massa les tempes sentant une migraine arriver. « Ecoute je passerai plus tard chez Peter comme ça je te dirai ce que l'on fera, ça te va? »

« C'est parfait! Bon, c'est pas que notre discussion me dérange ou quoi que ce soit mais je voudrais bien m'habiller alors si tu pouvais… » Et elle lui fit signe de sortir.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je prends juste de l'aspirine et je te laisse. »

Edward s'avança vers elle. Il tendit le bras et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie qui faisait également office de miroir. Il prit le flacon d'aspirine et se recula. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de Bella. Sa fragrance. Freesia et fraise. Il se laissa envahir par cette douceur exquise.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard trouva celui de Bella. Il sentait que _le truc_ revenait alors il fit le première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il s'enfuit.

**********

Jacob et Edward jouaient à _SmackDown VS Raw _depuis un bon moment quand Jacob demanda une pose afin de manger un truc. Il alla dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un petit en-cas. Il ne trouva que le reste de la pizza de la veille et le fond d'un paquet de crackers. Il se contenta de la pizza en pensant qu'il fera un meilleur repas plus tard en passant chez Peter.

Edward regarda Jacob en se demandant s'il devait lui dire pour Ethan. Il savait que Bella lui en voudrait qu'il s'immisce comme ça dans sa vie privée mais d'un autre sens, Jacob devait être mis au courant puisque ça concernait Bella. Il se sentait tiraillé par la confiance de ses deux amis.

Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux que Jacob soit au courant au cas où. Après tout, il ne savait pas de quoi il redoutait exactement et dans le doute il préférait affronter la foudre de Bella plutôt que de la voir dans le pétrin. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était un secret. Ils s'étaient souvent racontés leurs histoires d'un soir avec plus ou moins de détails alors quel mal y avait-il de dire à Jake que Bella avait couché avec Ethan?

« Dit Jake? T'es rentré à quelle heure hier? » demanda Edward sur le ton de la conversation.

« Hier ou ce matin? » répliqua celui-ci en souriant.

« Okay, ce matin? »

« Hum…, je sais pas, je dirai vers 6h30 pourquoi? »

« Quand t'es rentré, t'as rien entendu d'étrange ou vue quelque chose? » Edward ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait bien.

« Non. C'est quoi ces questions? » Jacob devint suspicieux. Cella ne ressemblait pas à Edward.

« Ben, en fait, quand je suis rentré, j'ai entendu du bruit venant de la chambre de Bella. »

« C'est pas vrai que notre Bella nous a ramené quelqu'un? Et alors, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, on ne se prive pas nous! » lui dit-il en donnant un coup de poing dans son épaule.

« Non, c'est pas ça le problème. » Edward soupira.

« C'est quoi, alors? »

« Ethan. »

« Ethan? » Jacob était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas où voulais en venir Edward.

« Le gars en question c'était Ethan. » Edward regarda son ami. Mais il ne vit que de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Lequel? Précise Eddy, parce que là je suis paumé. »

« Ethan Knight. C'est plus précis là? »

Jacob savait que cella n'augurait rien de bon. Il connaissait bien Ethan pour avoir était son coéquipier pendant trois ans et il savait que c'était quelqu'un de gentil et qu'il plaisait aux filles, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait tendance à créer des problèmes.

« Et comment tu sais que c'était lui? T'as parlé à Bella? »

« Oui, avant qu'elle reparte. C'est elle qui m'a dit que c'était lui. Je lui ai dit que tu le connaissait et que tu ne le portais pas vraiment dans ton cœur alors… »

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…c'est un aimant à problèmes et il a autant de courage qu'un dé à coudre. Je ne voudrais pas que Bella soit dans la merde avec lui. »

« Bella n'est pas idiote, elle ne fera rien qui puisse lui nuire. »

« Je sais man, mais je vais quand même lui parler, on sait jamais. »

« Je l'ai déjà mis en garde si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Et elle t'a écouté? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant car connaissant Bella, elle n'avait pas dû apprécier.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un _deuxième Emmett_ »

« Si t'es déjà passé par là, alors je vais la laisser tranquille. »

« Tu vas rien faire? »

« Que veux-tu faire? Tu la connais, elle est encore plus bornée que nous deux réunis. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, Bella n'est pas idiote. Et puis de toute façon, pour l'instant c'était juste une histoire d'un soir, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter? »

Edward réfléchit aux paroles de Jacob. Il faisait confiance à Bella, là n'était pas la question mais depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans la salle de bain, il avait une impression étrange. Et ça, ça le dérangeait.

**********

Encore une heure et elle avait enfin terminé. L'après-midi avait était relativement calme, _heureusement_ pensa-t-elle, car elle sentait la fatigue arriver.

Jacob et Edward étaient arrivés une heure plus tôt pour diner et lui avaient dit qu'ils comptaient retournés au club de la veille. Alice et Jasper étaient également de la partie et Alice devait venir chercher Bella à la fin de son service afin de se « préparer ». En gros, une séance de torture était prévue.

Bella finissait d'essuyer une tasse quand Ethan entra dans le restaurant. Elle fût surprise de le revoir si tôt. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise surprise, bien au contraire mais la mise en garde d'Edward avait fini par faire son petit chemin dans sa tête et elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas forcement tort et qu'elle devait être prudente même si elle avait déjà passé à l'acte avec lui.

Ethan s'approcha du comptoir tout en fixant Bella du regard. Il la trouva absolument magnifique. D'habitude, les filles, avec lesquelles il sortait, étaient certes très jolies mais n'avaient aucune consistances tandis que Bella, elle, elle avait du caractère et ça, ça lui plaisait.

« Salut vous. » lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

« Salut vous » lui répondit-elle du même ton.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ca va, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre et toi? » Bella s'accouda au zinc pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Et bien disons que maintenant elle l'est. » Bella baissa les yeux et rougit.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre le reste du temps ne sachant pas s'il devait la rappeler ou aller la voir.

« Tu as bientôt fini? On pourrait aller quelque part après. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? » Ethan espérait bien passer sa soirée avec elle.

« Et bien pour tout te dire, je fini dans une demie heure mais j'ai déjà des projets pour se soir. »

Le sourire d'Ethan tomba à cette nouvelle.

« Mais tu peux te joindre à moi si tu veux. » lui dit-elle pleine d'espoir. « Je vais au _Purple_ avec des amis, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre là-bas. »

Au fur et à mesure, Bella s'était rapprochée encore un peu plus et avait fini par murmurer la fin de sa phrase. Ethan l'embrassa alors comme pour lui confirmer sa venue. Les lèvres de Bella bougèrent au même rythme que celles d'Ethan quand une personne toussa à côté d'eux.

Bella se recula se souvenant qu'elle était encore au boulot et rougit, elle tourna alors la tête pour voir que c'était Alice qui les avait interrompu.

**Voilà, j'arrête là car si je ne le fait pas je ne m'arrêterai jamais.**

**Donc dans le prochain, c'est la soirée bien sûr et la confrontation Ethan/Jake.**

**Bisous à vous et à bientôt (je ne mettrai pas deux mois ce coup-ci promis!!)**


End file.
